imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Penoshia
Penoshia is a state in the nation of Dragoonasag. It is a Drageastern state. Between 1821 and 1847, the state was part of Salviana. The state split from Salviana in 1847, and was called North Salviana from 1847 to 1853. Geography Penoshia has five geographical regions. The Western Plains region is located in northwest Penoshia. This is a region of flat land and is also the most fertile region of the state. Much of central Penoshia lies in the Central Mountains and Valleys region, a region of forested mountains and valleys. The South Mountains region lies to the south of the Central Mountains and Valleys region. This region, along with the Northeast Mountains region of northeast Penoshia and the Penoshian-Myloan Mountains region, is mountainous, and motorists traversing these regions may have to use caution. Rivers in Penoshia include the Borderline River on the state's border with Salviana, the Peno River, the Batchunta River, the Salviana River, and the Cuahala River. Caulile Mountain is the highest point in Penoshia, and the area near the Borderline River in the Western Plains region is the lowest. History On May 25, 1847, all lands that Salviana had north of the Borderline River were given to a new state, called North Salviana. The reason for this was that the people of North Salviana did not agree with some decisions made by the governor of Salviana. Owen Tylton became the first governor of North Salviana. He served from 1847 to 1849, when Walt Odoms took over. Odoms, who served until 1858, was the one who suggested the name change from North Salviana to Penoshia, a word coming from the Parkufo words Peno (the name of the tribe of Parkufos who occupied the area before English-speaking settlers arrived) and ouzhiaa, meaning land. Penoshia means the land of the Peno. North Salviana became Penoshia in 1853. Salviana City served as the capital of North Salviana, and after the name change, the capital was relocated to Peno City. In 1860, the Penoshia governor received a letter from the Salviana governor, stating that Penoshia would either reunite with Salviana or fight in order to remain their own state. The Penoshian-Salvianan War began in 1861. Penoshian forces built Fort Kituntz near what is now Bestville. The war ended one year later, when Salvianan forces decided to surrender and allow Penoshia to remain a state. In 1867, Peter Jarington discovered six Parkufo carvings on Mount Kaffinger in Cain County. In 1868, Jake Caulile became the first to climb the mountain that now has his last name. On June 5, 1876, a great fire nearly destroyed the city of Natonelle. Reconstruction began in 1877, and by 1898, Natonelle was fully recovered. In 1906, storms caused much damage in Jordson, Burton, Vesquinto, and Karxanno counties. Each of the four counties fully recovered by 1912. In 1910, North Salviana County was created as "a sign of Penoshia's past". An earthquake occurred near Gentryville and caused minor damage. In 1985, Fort Kituntz was rebuilt, and became a historic monument. Government The current governor of Penoshia is Chester Matthew Kituntz. Kituntz has served as the governor since 2005. The Penoshia State Legislature has two chambers: the Penoshia House of Representatives and the Penoshia Senate. The Penoshia High Court is the highest state court. Demographics The state of Penoshia had a population of about 12,071,179 at the last census. The state's population was 75% Caucasian, 10% African, 5% Hispanic, 6% Native Parkufo, and 4% came from English-speaking island nations. Transportation Penoshia is served by railroads, roadways, and airlines. The Drageastern Railroad operates two lines in the state. The Peno City Airport and the Natonelle International Airport are the state's two major airports. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 46 serves as the state's major east-west freeway, as well as the state's major freeway. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 traverses the southeast corner of the state. Dragoonasag National Route 333 and Dragoonasag National Route 801 serve as the state's major north-south roads. Dragoonasag National Route 882 serves southeast Penoshia. Famous Penoshians * John Kalvan Zinzer, actor * Eve McBanner, singer * Louis Kohmann-Eezel, comedian Category:Dragoonasag Category:Dragoonasag states Category:Drageastern states *